Samodzielna Vanessa/scenariusz
W centrum handolwym Vanessa, Ferb, Dundersztyc, Pepe, Fretka i Stefa starają się zdobyć nieskończonotlenek błotasu. Fineasz spędza cały dzień na fotelu od masażu. Linda robi zakupy na sałatkę do klubu brydżowego, zaś Dundersztyc po powierzeniu misji zdobycia pierwiastka swojej córce, samotnie zwiedza sklep. Samodzielna Vanessa (Dundersztyc i Vanessa jadą skuterem przez miasto.) Vanessa: Muszę mieć samochód. Nie możesz mnie wiecznie wszędzie wozić tym swoim mizernym skuterem. To kompletnie upokarzające. (Podjeżdża do nich motocyklista.) Motocyklista: Ej maleńka! Chcesz się przejechać na prawdziwym motorze? Dundersztyc: To moja córka. (Strzela w motocyklistę inatorem na kasku, który przenosi go do innego wymiaru, gdzie młotkiem zgniata go kosmiczne niemowlę.) Wiesz co? Odkąd na kasku zamontowałem mój najnowszy Znikator, czuję znów przyjemność z jazdy. (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów bez Lawrence'a wraz ze Stefą jadą samochodem.) Fineasz: Ej Ferb, posłuchaj! Super Ogromny Mega Store to największy sklep w mieście, w którym można kupić dosłownie wszystko. Wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Fretka: Ja kupię Jeremiaszowi prezent. Dziś mija właśnie rocznica, kiedy to po raz pierwszy poszliśmy na Siekaczoburgera. Upuścił na mnie hotdoga i cała się upaćkałam musztardą. Było cudownie. Stefa: Hm? Jakoś ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić. (Obok samochodu przejeżdżają Dundersztyc z Vanessą. Ferb otwiera okno i zastyga z wrażenia na widok Vanessy.) Fineasz: Mamo, a co ty masz zamiar kupić? Linda: Dwanaście i pół kilo majonezu w tubie i czterdzieści kilogramów ziemniaków na sałatkę do klubu bridge'owego. Fineasz: Wow! Całkiem sporo tej sałatki. (Parkują na parkingu przed sklepem.) Linda: Spotykamy się przy samochodzie za trzy godziny. (Fineasz i Ferb weszli do sklepu.) Fineasz: Wow! Widziałeś to?! 248.5 m2 nieokiełznanego handlu i to pod jednym dachem. (Ferb gwiżdże.) Masz absolutną rację. (Ferb gwiżdże.) (Linda zaprowadza Pepe do sekcji dla zwierząt.) Linda: Pepe, ty musisz zostać z opiekunką. (Pepe terkocze.) (Na parkingu przed sklepem.) Dundersztyc: Skoro chcesz mieć samochód, to musisz mi udowodnić, że jesteś odpowiedzialna i że umiesz być samodzielna. Vanessa: Jak mam to zrobić, skoro wszędzie wozisz mnie tym skuterkiem? Dundersztyc: No właśnie, dobre pytanie. (W strefie dla zwierząt pies podaje Pepe kość z komunikatorem.) Major Monogram: Pst! Agencie P! Agencie P na dole! (Pepe wkłada kapelusz.) To nasz nowy kościo-komunikator. Całkiem sprytne, prawda? Carl: To był mój pomysł. Major Monogram: Carl! Bo ci porachuję kości. Do rzeczy, Agencie P. Odkryliśmy, że doktor Dundersztyc kupuje części do swojego kolejnego, nikczemnego wynalazku. Wywęsz co robi. (Pepe wyskakuje przez ogrodzenie przez psią piramidę.) (Pepe jest w sklepie z ubraniami, jednak Fineasz i Ferb też tam są. Zabiera z półek przypadkowe ubrania i ubiera się w nie, by chłopcy go nie rozpoznali. Przechodzi w tym stroju obok mężczyzny ubranego tak samo.) Mężczyzna: Bosko wyglądasz! (Dundersztyc wraz z Vanessą chodzą po sklepie.) Vanessa: Więc mam ci udowodnić, że jestem odpowiedzialna. Na pewno można łatwiej zdobyć samochód. Dundersztyc: Znasz chyba to powiedzenie o pójściu na łatwiznę. Vanessa: Jakie powodzenie? Dundersztyc: Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, ale to by było pójście na łatwiznę, a znasz to powiedzenie, tak. O spójrz! Nieskończonotlenek błotasu! Vanessa: Czyli co? Głos z dokumentu: Słyszeliście o wodorze i pewnie o berylu. Jednak ze wszystkich pierwiastków w układzie słonecznym żaden nie jest tak fascynujący i unikalny jak nieskończonotlenek błotasu. Nieskończonotlenek błotasu odkryli łowcy skarbów 50 lat temu w roku 1894. Nikt do końca nie wie, jakie ma właściwości, ale wiadomo, że w przyszłości pojazdy będą napędzanie właśnie nieskończonotlenkiem błotasu. Dundersztyc: I to na tyle. Vanessa: A skąd wziąłeś pro- Dundersztyc: Zniknął! Ktoś wziął ostatnią sztukę! (Baljeet i Buford idą przez sklep z nieskończonotlenkiem błotasu.) Baljeet: Co za szczęście! Nieskończonotlenek błotasu! Nagroda w dziedzinie nauki jest moja. Buford: Więc po co tu z tobą przyszedłem? Baljeet: Bo jako jednostce o wybitnym intelekcie jest mi potrzebny jakiś wredny mięśniak w charakterze ochroniarza. Buford: Jakiś wredny mięśniak, tak? Da się załatwić. Dundersztyc: No pięknie! Będę musiał przekopać cały ten moloch w poszukiwaniu błotasu, a na koniec zapewne zwinąć go jakiemuś klientowi. (Pepe podsłuchuje ich rozmowę.) Vanessa: Tato, poszukam go za ciebie! Znajdę ten błotas, czy jak mu tam i udowodnię ci, że jestem odpowiedzialna i że potrafię być samodzielna. A wtedy kupisz mi samochód, tak? Dundersztyc: Bo ja wiem... Na pewno sobie pora- Vanessa: No pewnie, że tak! Bez obaw. To dla mnie pikuś. Dundersztyc: Zobaczymy. Vanessa: Nie słyszę sprzeciwu. Dundersztyc: Ale też się nie zgadzam. Weź ze sobą lokalizator błotasu, przyda ci się. (Stefa i Fretka idą przez sklep.) Fretka: Jak mam znaleźć idealny prezent w tym molochu? Stefa: Czy Jeremiasz lubi biwakować? Fretka: Tak. Stefa: Więc może scyzoryk, lub przynętę na rybę, albo składany łuk. (Udaje, że strzela z łuku.) I trafione jabłko na głowie! Fretka: He! Chyba chciał lampę naftową! Stefa: Lampa morze być. Baljeet: I wtedy założę własna fundację, żeby... Eee, słuchasz mnie czy nie? Buford: Co?! Buford głodny! (Wypuszcza błotas, który spada na dolne piętro.) Baljeet: Nie wiem, czy chcę, żebyś był nadal moim mięśniakiem. Fretka: Za duża. Stefa: Za mała. Fretka: O, nie chcę mu kupić byle zwyczajnej lampy. Stefa: Nie myśl, że idealny prezent spadnie prosto z nieba! Fretka: Ale- (Wpada w jej ręce błota.) Stefa: Wow!? Fretka: Idealne! Futurystycznościowy! I super! No i spadł prosto z nieba. Stefa: W takim razie się myliłam. Gdy Jeremiasz zobaczy ten prezent, pomyśli, że- (Pepe zza półki zamienił zabrał błotas i dał dziewczynie pudełko.) Ej, co to jest? (Z pudełka wyskakuje pajacyk.) (Stefa i Fretka krzyczą i mdleją.) (Pepe ucieka przez sklep, lecz wpada na Dundersztyca z wózkiem i wypuszcza błotas.) Dundersztyc: Ty koleś, uważaj jak- Hej bosko wyglądasz! Czy ja cię gdzieś już wcześniej nie widziałem? (Pepe terkocze i ucieka.) I po co się tak wściekasz! To ty na mnie wpadłeś! (Fineasz i Ferb w sklepie siedzą na masujących fotelach.) Fineasz: AaAaAaAa... Wisz co Ferb? Chyba już wiem, co chciałbym robić codziennie. (Ferb odwraca się i widzi Vanessę, która odnalazła błotas.) Vanessa: Całkiem łatwo poszło. (Ferb zauważył, Baljeeta i Buforda kierujących się w wózku w stronę Vanessy.) Baljeet: Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Muszę go mieć! Aaaa...! (Ferb odpycha Vanessę, a Buford i Baljeet zabierają błotas.) Tak! Mam go! Mam! Mam! Mam! Mam! Mam! Vanessa: Ej, uważaj jak- (Namierzacz błotasu został przejechany przez wózek.) Och pięknie, jeszcze to się popsuło. A tamci maja ten błoto-... Ach. Słuchaj, dzięki za pomoc, ale sama sobie poradzę, dobra? (Odbiega.) Fretka: Ta lampa była idealna. (Przed Stefą i Fretką przejeżdżają Baljeet i Buford.) Baljeet: Juhu! Fretka: Skąd nagle Buford i Baljeet ją mają!? (Pepe wysypuje plastikowe kulki, na które wpadają Baljeet i Buford w wózku i wywracają się. Wypuszczają błotas, który wpada do magazynu.) (piosenka To ja) Uda mi się, wiem, że tak, wnet wytropię cię, nic i nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, każdy dobrze to wie! Leciutka jak puch i mam siły za dwóch, jadam duże śniadania, lecz kolacji już nie! Jestem wściekłym pożarem, co trawi las! To ja! Nieugięta, twarda, wciąż przed siebie gnam, a na mróz bardzo ciepłe futro też mam. Jak żmija potrafię gryźć i mam w sobie jad, nie ma lepszych ode mnie, to znany fakt! Gładka jak szkło i ostra jak nóż, to ja! Jak łagodna owca i wściekła jak byk, to ja! Jestem silna, mobilna i psów się nie boję, super giętka jak dętka, skacząca, piekąca, jak lokomotywa co gna i gna. Jestem słodka jak miód albo słona jak łza! Jestem najszybsza, najskrytsza i gorąca jak iskra, kultowa, przebojowa, super odlotowa! To właśnie ja, ponad sto twarzy mam! Jestem jak letni deszczyk i jesienny grad! Jestem cichą wodą, która brzegi rwie, małą kotką, w której drzemie groźny zwierz! Rzepem, który od ogona nie odczepi się! To ja! (5x) Fineasz: Ferb, ten fotel jest wspaniały! Aż mózgu nie czuję. (Pepe zabiera Vanessie błotas, ale zostaje potrącony przez wózek Dundersztyca i go wypuszcza. Błotas wpada do baseniku piłeczkowego, do którego wchodzi Vanessa.) Vanessa: Oby tylko nikt mnie tu nie zobaczył. (Obok niej stoi Ferb z odkurzaczem. Vanessa zanurza się w piłeczkach.) Linda: Ferb, skarbie. Nie jesteś aby trochę za stary, żeby się tutaj bawić? Ferb: Zgadza się, jestem. Linda: Jak uważasz. (Odchodzi.) Vanessa: (Wynurza się.) Masz na imię Ferb? Ferb: Owszem. To zdrobnienie od- (Odkurzacz przyciąga błotas.) O, proszę bardzo. Vanessa: (Bierze błotas.) Dzięki Ferb! Do zobaczenia! (Odbiega.) Dundersztyc: Kosiarka z rozrusznikiem. Ciekawe, czy działa? (Włącza kosiarkę, która odjeżdża. Dundersztyc odchodzi, jakby nic się nie stało.) (Vanessa wjeżdża schodami ruchomymi, ale Baljeet i Buford wyrywają jej błotas.) Baljeet: Ja to wezmę! (Za chłopcami jadą Stefa i Fretka na wrotkach, ale również goni ich kosiarka, którą uruchomił Dundersztyc. Przejeżdżają za Fineaszem na fotelu.) Fineasz: Moje palce wyglądają jak węże. (Pepe wystrzeliwuje się przez wyrzutnię piłek tenisowych i zabiera Baljeetowi błotas.) Dundersztyc: O, to obrazek w trójwymiarze. Nigdy mi się nie udało... (Pepe wpada w obrazek i wypuszcza błotas.) Uch! Teraz widzę! (Błotas spada ze schodów. Fretka i Stefa schodzą po niego. Wywracają się i lecą to w dół to w górę na schodach. Baljeet i Buford w wózku zjeżdżają na nie i wszyscy z wózkiem odjeżdżają. Vanessa opuszcza się na lampionach i zabiera błotas. Wszyscy wypadają z wózka, za sprawą gwałtownego hamowania. Lampiony, do których jest przywiązana Vanessa zakręciły się we włączoną kosiarkę na szczycie ruchomych schodów. Dziewczyna zostaje wciągana na górę.) Vanessa: Ferb! (Ferb robi z wędki linę i na niej przemieszcza się do Vanessy. Wyjmuje scyzoryk, którym ucina linkę. Kosiarka zaczyna spadać ze schodów. Wyrywa wędką atrapowy scyzoryk, używa z niego śrubokrętu i rozkręca kosiarkę.) (Fretka i Stefa wynurzają się spod sterty kartek.) Stefa: Widziałaś? Jednak można zamówić musztardowe bez musztardy. Vanessa: No Ferb, przyznaję, że wiesz jak zapewnić dziewczynie rozrywkę. Muszę jak najszybciej zanieść to tacie. (Ferb wyrzuca błotas do wyrzutni piłek tenisowych, która wystrzeliwuje go do Dundersztyca.) Wow! (Dundersztyc łapie błotas przed wyjściem ze sklepu.) Całkiem sprytnie. Dundersztyc: Nareszcie! Nareszcie! Nareszcie! (Pepe przysuwa czujnik alarmowy do Dundersztyca.) Ochroniarz: Przepraszam, ale musi pan za to zapłacić. Dundersztyc: Wiem, wiem. Właśnie miałem zapłacić. Ochroniarz: Powie pan to w sądzie. Dundersztyc: Spokojnie panowie, za chwilkę wszystko wyjaśnimy. Va-va-Vanesso! Vanesso! Nie, nie, nie! (Ochrona go wyprowadza.) Nie możecie tak! Zwykle łapie mnie Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Napisy końcowe.) Fretka: Wow, mamo! To na pewno wszystko co chciałaś? Linda: Myślę, że w klubie bridge'owym będą w niebo wzięci. Stefa: Strasznie dużo będzie tej sałatki. Vanessa: (do Ferba) No, pora sprawdzić dokąd zabrali tatę. Z samochodu chyba nici. Zapomniałabym. Dzięki. (Całuje Ferba w policzek, on rozmarzył się.) Fineasz: (Cały się trzęsie.) Czy coś przegapiłem? (Ferb go uspokaja.) Dzięki Ferb. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2